banthreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Lazarus
Draco Lazarus is a French Iraeus who first joined the Ban Thread in 2015, under SpanishSpy's reign, during the Second Board. Pre-Rapture days Draco was born on Terra Prime at the end of the XXth century a regular human, studying chemistry. Except in 201X the world ended. World War III had started. And of course it was a nuclear war. Due to a fluke of fate, the nuclear weapon headed to Paris didn't detonate due to having impaled itself on the Eiffel Tower before having been able to activate itself. Draco himself was in Marseille, and his family in Aix-en-Provence, both of which were hit by nukes. Draco survived the nuke and found himself in a city full of zombies. He escaped with one of his classmates, arrived in Aix, grabbed those of his family who had survived the nuke there, and started walking towards Paris. On the way, he had to grab hospital wheeled beds due to his companions having fallen sick to an unknown disease and drag those. He would himself fall to it, but not before having walked the 770 km separating Paris from Aix-en-Provence. The disease became known as Chrysaemia. Like Leukemia, it was caracterised by an immune system civil war. However, unlike Leukemia, only part of the bone marrow was affected at first, leading to a full-fledged civil war. Furthermore, the chrysaemic marrow also produced extremely potent stem cells which would then infect the rest of the marrow. Chrysaemia was not uncommon when it came to radiation sicknesses, but it had a high mortality rate. Even the mildest form boasted a 90% lethality rate, and Draco had the least mild form, like the rest of those he had brought to Paris. Until he invented Santilame, the main chemical compound present in the Water of Life. It is essentially an immune system dopant, which accelerated the evolution of Chrysaemia in favor of the golden blood cells. The least mild version of Chrysaemia had the effect of bringing about full body transformation. While others became Hemiarachnids, Sirens, Dryads, Omnimorphs or Omnidaemonids, Draco became an Iraeus. A being whose most prominent emotion is wrath and whose power is the expression of said wrath in the form of microtelekinesis. Draco was the first Iraeus. All later Iraei were created based on him. Almost all Iraelings who survived the critical junction where they fought their instinct lost to it and became Slaughterbeasts, except for Draco. He had won and killed his instinct. Because he and his family and friends had become heroes... and he was the least powerful one. He thus had had to train to keep up with them. They thus travelled in the Multiverse, visiting the younger universes, for about two millenia. Two millenia where Draco married his former classmate and had a bunch of kids. Then came the Rapture. The Red A-Hole Below (Draco's Satan) took from Draco almost all his family except from his two youngest kids, which were mere babies at the time. Ignis and Erythro. It almost broke him. Almost. But Draco howled at the Moon and swore revenge. The day would arise where he would get his family back. Between the Rapture and the Threads After the Rapture, Draco looked everywhere for means to become strong and acquire power. Simultaneously, to alleviate his loneliness, he created the Sky Isles, starting first by creating a bunch of land from lava, adding to it a levitation spell, and inviting some Spartans and Ithacans to live on there. Those of the time of the Trojan war. They would become the Empire of Colchis, of which Draco would become the Basileus. One by one, the three other Sky Isles were created. Isola Cryaea was merely the isle of La Réunion ripped from the ground of a prehistorical Terra, while Isola Eolika and Isola Vulcania were created like the Colchidian one. It is about that time that Draco created his trademark technologies : the Shard Reactor, capable of transforming heat into electricity with no regard for the Second Principle of Therrmodynamics, and the Pulsar Drive, breaking down the conservation of momentum to turn energy into high-momentum light. These would ensure the floating of the Sky Isles at the average elevation of 3km in the sky for the rest of the 3 next millenia. Combined with ionic and laser weaponry, he would also create the Selenis fighter drones. At some time, Draco started working into biology and genetics. First he created the Hydrai, the multi-headed drooly, mucus-producing beasts that reside in the outskirts of the isle of Isola Electria. Then he created the Dragons. A high-variance species with four highly distinct yet interfertile subspecies, all of whose progeny must belong to one of the four subspecies, with human intelligence, breath weapons. Dragon Kingdoms were soon created, and there would be much conflict there in the future. This of course attracted the attention of other entities, the Celestial Administration. He was recruited to be an agent of good, putting the army of Colchis - the Drakonikki - and his brute power to their service to police the multiverse. This meant, accessorily, killing lots of Nazis. Occasionally the Draka too. As the Drakonikki entered their last metamorphosis with new equipment, he designed the Atrid ML, the Odysseus MBT and mechanic horses to charge on. This would prompt him to start researching into AI. Decades later, and several more or less incomplete-personality IAs later, Cée was born. A blob of an iron-gold alloy capable of moving, shaped in the form of a dragon brain and spine. Cée was an AI with a human intelligence and personality but with vastly expanded computing capacities. Some more work would transform the Selenii into a swarm AI with lots of redundancy and a direct connection to his spine for him to have control, Selenia. The Day of the Draco The Day of Draco was Draco's second anniversary thread. While it was not part of the Ban Thread as such, it was mostly visited by Ban Thread members and could thus be set in the Banverse. It notably featured the irruption of the Sky Isles in the sky of Paris. Category:Users